Join the Club
by HeartAngel1796
Summary: Gustav has been invited to a very special ceremony at the cove on Berk. His dragon rider initiation. One-shot.


**Hi! This it just a little one-shot I thought of after re-watching 'Finging Nemo', during his initiation into the dentist's fish tank. Plus it was fun creating and organizing how a 'dragon rider's initiation' goes. I mostly used things Hiccup went though when training and befriending Toothless.**

 **The title and/or the idea for this was also inspired by one of my favorite Tuffnut lines;**

 **"Last chance, I can still club him. Come on, club, club, club. Join the club." ;)**

* * *

Gustav Larson sat at his window, looking out over to the horizon, watching and waiting for the sun to vanish over the sea for the evening. His loyal Monstrous Nightmare, Fanghook, poking his head in through another window on the opposite side of the room of his rider's house, more bored with waiting then the anxious lad.

Tonight was the night. A very special night for him; so he had been told.

Needing something to do and to make sure he was correct to be expecting it tonight, Gustav grabbed the letter he had received last week from Hiccup, via Terrible Terror, and reread the whole thing once again:

 _Dear Gustav Larson,_

 _I hope this letter found you well and is being read by you alone, because what I am about to tell you is very special, and we ask that you keep a secret for the time being._

 _We all know we have been hard on you over the years; not letting you join us right when you were willing to learn how to ride, and I unfairly pushed you aside and didn't teach you properly. But now you are a leader, and we all trust you to defend Berk in our absence. You have made mistakes and struggled greatly, but that just means you are more than ready for the challenges of being a dragon rider._

 _That being said, we believe you deserve to 'officially' be one of us. That is not to say that you will have to resign as Auxiliary leader and leave Berk to come back to Dragon's Edge with us, this is meant to be a special little ceremony as a marking point that you are a full-fledged dragon rider; unlike the others on your team with less experience. Rest assured, this 'initiation' will not require you to do anything extreme and/or awful, as the others here with me will go through it just before you will._

 _In exactly one week, right after sunset, one of us will come to your house and escort you and Fanghook to meet with the rest of us for your ceremony. Most of the ceremony will be lead through by the group and myself, however, there is one thing you need to be prepared for beforehand. At the end of the ceremony, I will ask you to 'recite the Dragon Trainer's Mantra,' then you must recite it from memory in front of me, my team, and the other dragons. So I suggest you spend the next week memorizing the mantra, which is written on the bottom of this letter._

 _Good luck and see you soon,_

 _~ Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III_

 _P.S. - The other riders and I will arrive back on Berk a few days before this is meant to occur. Because this is meant to be a private affair, we ask that when you see us, you act as if this event is non-existent. If you have any questions or don't want this to happen, wait until the rider that comes to your house to get you one week from today, and let them know then._

And below that was the rhyming mantra that he had sent the past week memorizing. If this was the other riders' way of making up on not accepting him as a rider three years ago, it's meant to be all about him this night, and he wanted to be sure he did it right. They most likely made this 'initiation ritual' up just for him to feel like a part of the group. And honestly, he was perfectly fine with that. And who knows, if all goes well with his, it may carry on to the next generations of dragon riders in making them 'official' after they are no longer trainees. Maybe a few years after him, the other members of his own team may go through the same ceremony when they are ready.

"This is a very big day for us Fanghook. The day we finally get the respect we preserve," Gustav basked in glory, walking over to Fanghook's head through the window. "Me, Gustav, not just Leader of Berk's Auxiliary Riders, but an Official Dragon Rider," he waved his hand out above him, looking at the words on some imaginary banner. "You and me, leaders to man and dragon. I mean, we've been leaders for quite a while now, but after tonight, we'll officially be one of them."

As the young leader scratched his Monstrous Nightmare by his horns, a brutal knock on his front door redirected his attention in that direction. Gustav stepped away from Fanghook and approached the door. Opening it slowly, Gustav peered outside his door, only to see a person in a cloak with a hood over their head. Before Gustav could ask this person who they were or what they were doing here, the figure roughly shoved their way through the door and closed it behind them.

Gustav ran over to the window where Fanghook's head was still present, feeling that he might need protection. But not a second later, the figure turned to them and removed their hood.

"Snotlout?"

"Shhhh!" Snotlout rudely shushed the younger boy with a finger to his lips, his face, which was painted like he did for a dragon race, scrunched up in annoyance. "Is there anyone else here?"

"No, my parents are at the Great Hall with my sister," the younger Viking told him. Gustav stepped closer, recalling that one of the riders was coming this night to get him for the ceremony. "Me and Fanghook are ready to go," he said proud and anxious to get going.

"Shhhhhh!" Snotlout roughly silenced him again. The other Monstrous Nightmare rider turned his head in every direction of the room with a suspicious sneer on his face. Gustav and Fanghook just watched, confused, as he also went back to the door and quickly peered outside, as if checking to see if there were any eavesdroppers. Then they watched as he did the same with the other two windows in the front room and the stair case the leads up to their second floor. After being assured that they were indeed alone, (although it was probably a little unnecessary to be that secretive) Snotlout stood before Gustav once again. "Now, before we go, I must ask you the following," Snotlout said in a more quiet then usual voice before reaching into his cloak and pulling out a single piece of parchment. Snotlout, holding the parchment out in front of him and quickly clearing his throat, began to read off of it. "Now, did you receive our letter?"

"Well, yeah," Gustav answered.

"Did you share it or the information on it with anyone besides your dragon?"

"No sir, just Fanghook," he gestured to dragon's head still in the window beside him.

"Did you practice the Dragon Rider's Mantra and know it by memory?"

"Yes, I practiced it several times a day for the past week."

"Alright," Snotlout nodded diplomatically, before rolling up the parchment and putting it back in his cloak. "That being so, do you and your dragon wish to be initiated into our group this night?" he asked more serious than the other questions.

Gustav paused for a second, taking everything in. After three years of riding and training alone, they were finally letting him in. "It's all I've ever wanted for the past three years. So yes. Yes I do," he finally said, more sure of himself then he'd ever been. Fanghook nudged him from behind and snorted, unhappy with his rider's choice of words. "Sorry, yes _we_ do," he corrected himself. Fanghook purred in appreciation and nodded, agreeing with his rider.

Snotlout smirked, happy for the kid and proud that he is not only just willing, but plenty able as well. "Then you and your dragon, follow me," he nodded his head over to the door, pulling his hood back up. Snotlout walked over to the door but stopped, grabbing another cloak off a hook beside it and handed it behind him to Gustav. The younger Viking quickly put the cloak on and pulled the hood over his head as he followed Snotlout out the door.

Outside his hut was Hookfang, waiting for his rider and the younger one. Fanghook came from around the house to join them up front. The sun had set not a minute ago, so it wasn't that bright anymore, but the night patrollers were out. Other than them and a few straying Vikings, the area was mostly vacant. The rest of the village was at the Great Hall for dinner.

Gustav and Fanghook watched and waited as Snotlout took a torch from his dragon's saddle bag and gestured for him to light it for him. Hookfang did so, and Snotlout, after looking up and down the street, no one was watching them, gestured to Gustav to follow him. Gustav complied and him and Fanghook followed him and Hookfang into the woods.

* * *

The two Monstrous Nightmare riders and their dragons walked through the woods in the quickly fading sun light. Snotlout was treating this as a very serious and secret affair, so didn't try to start a casual conversation with the younger lad, and now that the time finally came, Gustav found himself more nervous than he assumed he could be for his initiation, so he didn't feel like talking either. So the pair remained silent as they made their way to the site of this glorious, private event.

Less than an hour after leaving the village, the four finally arrived at their destination, the sacred and historic land of dragon training; Toothless' Cove.

Snotlout, Gustav and their dragons approached the opening in between two large boulders that lead into the cove. "Hookfang, take Fanghook in," the older rider instructed to his dragon. The Monstrous Nightmare obeyed for once and did as he was asked. Hookfang roared to Fanghook, telling him to follow him up and over the stone and into the cove. Gustav watched them fly away without them, confused.

"Wait Snotlout, why didn't we just fly here?" he asked. The thought just occurred to him that they could have flown straight from his house to landing down on the cove floor. But instead, they walked the whole way and now have to climb down to get in the cove. Sure he knew this was supposed to be a private affair and Snotlout and the others were striving for as much secrecy as possible, but still, a few Vikings seeing them take off from inside the village wouldn't have anyone else following after them.

Snotlout turned and faced Gustav, his face stoic and serious. "Because Gustav," he took a step forward. "About four years ago, the first Viking to ever attempt to train a dragon, did so by walking through these woods on foot; when he had the both of them, and stepped through this opening, where he did indeed train a dragon himself. Building the first bond between man and dragon. And you will do the same," he told the younger rider. Gustav nodded in understanding and respect. "But, at the end of the ceremony, you will fly out on your dragon." Snoutlout turned again and walked back to the opening, standing off to the side. "After you," he said, gesturing through the entrance.

Gustav passed through the opening, Snotlout right behind him, and climbed down the rocks to the bottom of the cove. When the two were standing on the grass, Snotlout took the lead once again and lead Gustav over to two lit torch poles and stopped right between them.

"Give me the cloak," Snotlout told Gustav. Gustav complied, unclasping the cloak from around his neck and handed it back to the Jorgenson boy. Snotlout draped the cloak over his arm and gestured to the ground in between the torch poles they were standing by. Gustav looked down and saw many markings in the dirt, like someone dragged a big stick constantly through the dirt is a bunch of random directions. "Walk through to the other side, without stepping on any of the lines," Snotlout instructed, pointing directly across from them, where Gustav could see two more lit torch posts, a table, an unlit fire pit on the ground, and what looked like the shapes of a few figures, human and dragon. "If you do step on one, you must come back here and start over." Gustav looked back and forth from the dirt to his escort before nodding in understanding. Snotlout walked away, around the markings in the dirt, along the cove pond to the other side.

Gustav watched him before looking back to the unusual path before him. Gustav didn't quite understand what the point of this was, but if it was a part of the initiation, he would do it. So the oldest child of the Larson family stepped through the area between the torches, careful not to touch the fat, squiggly lines in the dirt, and made his way to the other side of the cove.

If he had any questions on the purpose of any parts of this ritual, he would save them for till after.

After one or two close stumbles, Gustav made it to the other side where Fanghook, the other riders and their dragons awaited him. Fanghook walked over to Gustav as he approached. Standing there between the table and unlit fire pit, was Hiccup, face also painted with his signature look for dragon races. In the light of the torches, Gustav could see that all the other rider's faces were also painted as they usually did for dragon races.

"Welcome," Hiccup greeted the younger Viking with a kind smile. "State your name, your dragon's name, their species and class," he instructed stoically.

"Oh, um," Gustav stuttered for a moment before clearing his throat. "Gustav Larson. And this is Fanghook, he is a Monstrous Nightmare, of the Stoker Class."

Hiccup nodded to him solemnly before walking over to the dark fire pit to his right. Gustav followed, standing directly across from him on the other side. "Ask your dragon to light this," Hiccup instructed, gesturing to the dark fire pit between the two of them.

"Fanghook, fire it up," Gustav told his dragon, pointing to the fire pit. Fanghook blew his fiery breath to the pit, igniting it. Hiccup looked up from the fire and looked at the young initiate before him.

"Gustav Larson," Hiccup spoke seriously with vast hand gestures. "You and your dragon have been brought here this evening to this sacred place, the birth place of dragon training, under the case that you are indeed willing, able, and worthy to stand here before us and join us in the everlasting bonds of riders and dragons. At first show of interest, you often snuck into the arena and tried to train like us, but from the back of a sheep with a flamethrower," he and the other riders gave a quick chuckle before their leader continued. "But soon enough, we made you our very first junior, apprentice, auxiliary, reserve, back-up, replacement rider. And not too long ago, you were named leader of Berk's Auxiliary Team. You promised to study and get better, and I promised you that you would be a dragon rider someday. And now, Gustav Larson, that someday has come." Hiccup smiled to Gustav again before turning to his left, where the table and the rest of the riders and their dragons stood. "Tuffnut, the cod, please."

Tuffnut stepped forward, taking a single raw cod fish on a plate from the table and walked around to Gustav. "This cod represents the offering of trust from a rider to their dragon. The acceptance of which shows that he means you no harm. And the re-gifting of such represents that he offers his trust in return. To accept that gift, means the dragon and rider's trust is so," Tuffnut proclaimed dramatically to the younger boy, but mostly to the sky.

"Huh?" Gustav looked confused from Tuffnut to Hiccup, looking for clarification.

"Feed Fanghook the cod, he will regurgitate half of it into your hands, you will take a bit out of it and swallow," Hiccup told him in simpler words.

"Wait what?" Gustav gasped, mortified.

"It's a big part of how I got Toothless to trust me so we could become friends," Hiccup explained. "So it's a very symbolic part of our initiation."

"It's also the humiliating part," Snotlout added with a smirk.

Gustav sighed heavily but took the fish none the less and fed it to his Monstrous Nightmare. Less than a minute later, Fanghook was making that sound in his throat, Gustav held out his hands uncomfortably as his dragon upchucked half a fish into them. Gustav made a disgusted sound before looking to Hiccup, his face silently asking if he really had to do it. Hiccup nodded, his face somewhat apologetic, meaning of course he had to.

After a deep breath, Gustav reluctantly raised the fish to his mouth, took a bite, and after some difficulty, swallowed with a shudder.

"Well done," Hiccup congratulated the lad. "You may throw the rest of the fish into the fire," he instructed. Gustav quickly obeyed, tossing the slimy thing into the fire pit between the two of them. Tuffnut walked back to the other side of the table with the empty plate, placing it back on the table, as the fish burned in silence. A few seconds later, Hiccup spoke, moving on to the next part of the ceremony. "Ladies, the paint, please," he asked over to his friends again.

Astrid and Ruffnut both stepped from around the table, after each grabbing something off it. The two female riders approached Gustav, Astrid carrying two small bowls of what looked like paint, and Ruffnut had a stool in one hand, and a reflective metal plate in the other.

"To complement the colors of your dragon's scales, we have selected these paints for you," Astrid said a loud and clear, bringing the bowls closer for their initiate to see. Gustav looked down and saw one bowl was full of purple paint and the other was orange.

"Wear them proudly as you ride to glory," Ruffnut said, putting the stool down behind the lad. Taking the hint, Gustav sat down on the stool and the three worked to painting Gustav's face with the two colors.

A few minutes later, when the design was done to his liking, Gustav stood from the stool and approached the fire pit again, face painted proudly. Astrid and Ruffnut took everything they brought over, back to the table.

"Excellent," said Hiccup, admiring the younger Viking's face paint. "Fishlegs, the book, please," he once again called over to his friends behind the table.

Fishlegs, after taking the Book of Dragons from the table, walked around. Hiccup himself walked around the fire pit and stood with it behind him. Gustav stepped back to give him space. Fishlegs came to them, the large book in his hands.

"Take the vow on the Book of Dragons, for it is our guide and yours, as a trainer and rider of dragons," Fishlegs said to Gustav before respectfully placing the book on top of Hiccup's waiting hands. Hiccup turned to Gustav once again.

"Now Gustav, raise your right hand and place your left on top of the Book of Dragons," Hiccup instructed him. Gustav did so, raising his right hand up only by his forearm and gently placed his other on the book's cover. "Do you, Gustav Larson, vow to defend your home and fellow dragon riders?" Hiccup asked solemnly.

"I do," Gustav replied seriously but happy.

"Do you vow to the ways of training dragons with respect and love, never falling back to the old ways of violence and war, with any dragon?"

"I do."

"Do you vow, with the best of your abilities, to protect any and every dragon you come across?"

"I do."

"Do you vow to respect and listen to your dragon, to stand with them, for them, through thick and thin, just as they will you?"

"I do."

"And do you swear to all of this, not only as a dragon rider, but also as a leader?"

"I swear."

Hiccup smiled, gave a solid nod and stepped back a little. Gustav put both his hands down as Hiccup handed the book back to Fishlegs. The other riders all came over from the other side of the table and stood in a straight line in front of it, to Hiccup's left. Fishlegs stood with them after putting the book back on the table.

"Gustav Larson, please place a hand to your dragon's snout," Hiccup instructed. "and recite the Dragon Rider's Mantra."

This was it. The only thing Gustav had to truly prepare himself for before this night. He knew the words my memory, like he was supposed to to complete his initiation, but he was still nervous. But in an excited sort of way.

Gustav turned to Fanghook standing by him, Gustav smiled and gently placed his hand on his snout. Fanghook purred as Gustav took a breath and recited the poem.

"I'd give my life for my friends. I'd give my life for my home. This is my dragon, whose soul reflects my own."

The older riders smiled wider than they already were. Hiccup stepped forward. "Congratulations Gustav Larson. You are now officially a Berk dragon rider!" He and the other riders all began to clap their hands and cheer and their dragon roared and shot fire in joy.

"Yes!" Gustav shouted, punching the air victoriously. "We did it Fanghook!" he cheered, grabbing both sides of his dragon's lower jaw excitedly. Fanghook roared happily, allowing his rider to press his face closer, letting his forehead touch just below the Monstrous Nightmare's eyes. The two closed their eyes, reminiscing in their bond for a moment before facing the other riders.

Hiccup approached Gustav, placing a proud hand on his shoulder. "This was long overdue Gustav. And you've defiantly earned it," he smiled proudly and Gustav smiled back. Hiccup moved his hand from Gustav's shoulder to his back and turned to face the other riders. "And now that we officially have our new rider, let us all take saddle together and fly!" Everyone cheered in agreement before hopping onto their dragon's saddles.

Gustav mounted and waited for someone else to take off first, but looking at the others, they were waiting too. Gustav looked over to Hiccup, but Hiccup just smiled and nodded his head up towards the sky.

Gustav, taking the hint with a touched smile, took off first, leading the others out of the cove and into the black, starry night.

* * *

 **Hope u enjoyed and feel free to review. Just no flames please.**


End file.
